Kitty
by xoh darling dear
Summary: One experience changed Richard's life. Now an encounter with the same girl, only she's older, will change it again. i rerated it T for safety
1. She's Coming

Chapter 1 She's Coming

"So I heard there is a new girl coming to our school"

This was the topic for two days now at Jump City High. Almost every student cared, except for Raven Roth. Raven had short violet hair and matching eyes. She wore a lot of black and was classified as "Goth" Her friends asked her about the new girl, if she wondered anything about her, but Raven seemed uninterested.

"I don't get what the big deal is; she is just a new student at our school!" Raven slammed her book angrily.

"But you know everyone gets hyped up over new students. You just never seem to get excited" Garfield Logan argued. Garfield was a little bit on the short side for a guy his age, and had light brown spiked hair. His eyes were a pale green.

"That's right, I never have, and I never will." Raven stood her ground.

"But Rae-" before Garfield could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a tall boy with black hair.

"Come on Gar, you know she'll never care. You're lucky you got her to look up from her book." The boy was Richard Grayson. His real name was Robin, but only he and his four closest friends knew that. Still, just like everyone else, they called him Richard. He was popular and good looking and almost every girl melted when they saw him, "Let's go find Vic"

Victor Stone was a well built African American football player. He had brown eyes and brown hair that you could barely see. Even though he was a year older than Raven, Gar, Robin, and their other friend, Kori, they were his closest friends.

Gar and Richard left Raven reading in a corner. On their way down the hall they ran into Kori Anders. She had long scarlet hair and emerald eyes. She was taller than most girls her age, but shorter than the boys.

"Hello guys, where are you off to?" She asked

"To find something to do" Garfield answered.

"How about we all go to my place for a movie?" Robin asked He was hoping to do something with Kori. Even though Gar would be there, this was a start.

"What about our friends, Raven and Vic?" Kori wondered.

Robin sighed, "Yeah, we can bring them. Gar, you go get Raven, Kori you and I can get Vic"

As Gar turned around and ran toward the library where Raven was, Kori and Richard started walking. Richard was about to ask Kori to go somewhere with him the next day, but they found Vic sooner than expected.

"Hello Vic!" Kori excitedly said, "We are all going to Richard's house to see a movie, would you like to come along?"

"Sure, sounds great." Vic replied.

They started heading back to meet up with Raven and Garfield. When they finally found each other, they headed on out to Richard's house. Vic drove them because Gar had failed his driving test yet again and Richard's car was in the shop. Kori didn't drive yet, and Raven didn't want to.

"What movie do you guys want to see?" Richard asked as he pointed out where the DVDs were.

"How about the slime monsters from planet Gloom?" Kori questioned.

"That movie was lame. The special effects were bogus too!" Vic complained.

"I say we watch a scary movie" Richard and Raven said at the same time. Raven loved scary horror movies, but Richard was more of an action guy himself. The only reason he suggested it was because he knew that Kori would get scared, and he would get to comfort her.

Before they could put any kind of movie in the player, a loud noise made them all tense up. Richard looked up and started to move forward to where the noise was coming from.

"No man, remember we don't do that anymore," Vic held him back.

Richard just put his head down and sat on the couch. It was a little harder for him now, hearing crimes on the news and not being able to stop them.

"It's okay, we'll get through this together," Kori sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," He bleakly replied. And though he did feel a little bit better with Kori there beside him, he still felt empty. He wished he could go back to before, or at least feel like he did before.

The police lights were just outside the window and they all went over and watched the police handle the situation. Someone was trying to break into the neighbor's house.

"See, the police can handle it now. Dude you need to relax," Vic said to ease Richard's 'pain'

It was nearing 10:30 and everyone headed on back to their own homes.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Richard's voice trailed into the darkness. He got changed and went to his room.

'_Sometimes being in an apartment by yourself can get lonely'_ He thought as he drifted off into his dreams.


	2. She's Here

Chapter 2 She's Here 

"I don't want to go to this school. The students all look brain dead. And the hallways smell." A girl with long brown hair with black undertones mumbled into her cell phone. She was wearing black flare pants and a black spaghetti strap top with the word Evanescence written on it and she was carrying a white sweater.

She was looking at the ground, and not where she was going so she ran into Richard. All of her books and things fell onto the ground. She quickly picked up the phone and said goodbye to the person she was talking to.

"Sorry," She grumbled out the words and brushed past Richard as if she didn't see him.

"Wait, you forgot your book!" Richard called after her. She just walked on, as if she didn't hear him.

'_That's weird… girls usually jump at the chance to talk to me.'_ He thought to himself.

He opened up the book and her school schedule was inside. He saw her locker was two down from his, so he walked into the school and saw her sitting on a bench looking through her book bag.

"Looking for something?" He sat down next to her, waving the book.

"Thanks," She said almost incomprehensibly. Swiftly she got up and went to her locker.

After she left Gar popped out of nowhere and tapped Richard on the shoulder. Startled, he jumped up and almost hit Gar. But he realized it was Gar before that happened.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Gar was surprised by his reaction.

"That girl walked past me as if she didn't even know I existed…"

Gar could tell he was puzzled, "It's alright, how about we go over there and ask her to sit with us at lunch."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." They made there way over to where she was standing, "H-hi, how are y-you doing? I'm fine, but then again, you didn't ask! So why am I even saying how i'm doing?" Garfield stepped on Richard's foot so he wouldn't make an even bigger fool of himself.

"I'm Kitty." With that, she closed her locker.

"I'm Garfield Logan, nice to meet you. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Gar politely asked.

"I'm Richard Grayson, and I live in an apartment." Richard rambled on until Gar elbowed him in the side.

Kitty studied the two for a few minutes then spoke "I'll see you later" She walked away right after she said those words.

"Does this mean that she'll be our friends?" Garfield asked, "And why did you get so nervous around her?" Gar laughed.

"I don't know, she's different I guess?" He answered, deep in thought.

"She reminds me of Raven in a way" Gar was also thinking. But very quickly he got out of his thinking trance because they were the only ones left in the hallway, "Dude! We are going to be late for homeroom. That can't happen again, remember?"

They bolted off in separate directions and got to homeroom right before the bell rang. When Richard walked in the door, he noticed the girl with long brown hair sitting in the last row of seats, with no one around her.

'_Finally a chance to talk to Kitty without getting all tongue tied'_ he thought.

"Mr. Grayson! I see you are on time for once, but you need to be SEATED!" Mrs. Herbert's words drowned out his thoughts, "Go sit next to our new student. Her name is-" The teacher took a couple moments to put her glasses on, but as soon as she got them on Kitty stood up and told the class her name.

Without looking at anyone she said, "I'm Kitty Homewood," and she sat down. Some students (who thought it would be funny) yelled things like 'Goth' and 'go home!' 'freak-she' this didn't seem to bother her, so they stopped.

Richard leaned over and whispered something to Kitty, "Hey, what class do you have next?"

She looked at him, a mournful look of sadness and disgust. "Why do you bother talking to me, I'm different from you."

Richard was surprised at this so he said, "I like different," he smiled.

"I'm too different." The bell rang and she picked up her books and started walking. Soon after Richard started running to catch up to her. She looked over and said, "Why are you still here? Don't you have a class to go to?" Her black eyes were twinkling with mystery.

"Maybe my class is down this hall too. Room 215" He said.

"Well, I'm in luck. My class is 216, so you can't bug me." She retorted.

'_Boy she is cold'_ He though to himself.

Around lunch time Richard made his way to the table where he normally sits. But when he was going there he saw Kitty sitting at a table all by herself.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go sit over there" He told his friends when he got to their table.

"But, why?" Kori wondered, "There is just a girl over there. All alone"

"That's why, she's alone." He explained.

"May we all come?" She asked like a little child.

"Uh yeah, sure." He replied.

He sat down and Kitty looked up from her book, "You again?" She said melodramatically.

"Yes me, and I brought my friends. You remember Gar. And that's Vic, Kori, and Raven." He introduced his friends.

"Hello, nice to meet a new friend" Kori cheerfully stated.

Kitty said nothing more and just went on reading her book. Everyone sat down and a few more girls came and sat down at the end of the table. They were following Richard around, "Riiiichard! Hello, hi. I was wondering if you could sign my book of important people." One of the girl's voices trailed down to where he was, along with a fluffy pink book.

"Uh… sure?" He reluctantly signed the book and gave it back. As soon as he gave it back to them they could here "ohmygosh! He actually signed it, he actually touched it!"

"You have your own fan club? How nice." Kitty looked up at him, "So, let me guess. You are the big guy on campus, huh?"

"You could say that." Raven's voice was a little monotone as well.

"You're not helping," Richard's voice was soft and strained.

Raven just smiled and said "I know." When they looked back to talk to Kitty, she was gone.

"What? Where did she go!" Richard was baffled.

"She got up and walked off to her next class." Gar answered, respectfully.

"Great." Richard sighed out. Little did he know, but Kori was watching and making note of what he was doing.

'_Does he like this girl? No, that's impossible, he's known me much longer and I can tell he likes me. Or does he? Maybe she just has his homework or something.'_ She thought silently.

The teens went off in their separate directions to get to class. Richard was off to History. When he got into the room, there was Kitty. She saw him and rolled her eyes as he started to come near her and sit down. As soon as he sat down, Roy came up to Kitty and started talking to her. Roy was known to be a jerk sometimes and awful to girls.

"Hey babe, hows about me and you get a smoothie during 7th period?" He cooed.

"Hey fag, _hows_ about you get out of my way, and stay out of it." She fired back.

Roy just stood there and gave her a dirty look. He walked back to his seat because he didn't know what to say. Just then Richard was about to ask Kitty to his place, but class started so he couldn't. When class was over, he expected Kitty to bolt out the door, but instead she stayed in her seat looking at the history book.

"Aren't you going to go to your 7th period class?" Richard asked.

"…yeah. Eventually. I just can't figure this out." She slowly replied.

'_This is perfect, I can ask her to my place to do homework'_ He thought to himself.

"You can come to my place and I'll help you with the homework." He expected her to say thanks or something like that, but she didn't.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked without looking up.

"What?" He didn't expect that, "Why shouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Forget I said anything, yeah you can help me." She said and then she slammed her history book and made her way out the door with Richard not far behind, "Where is room 317?"

"My next class," He said "Follow me."

Of course they were late, so they spent 7th period in the office explaining why they were late. The principal went easy on Kitty, seeing it was her first day. But he gave Richard a detention after school that day. As they walked out of the office Richard sighed.

"Great, you can't come over to study now, sorry" He looked at the ground.

"I'll wait. I've got a... good book to read" She smiled softly.

**Review? 3**


	3. After School and More

**Disclaimer: i sniffle do not own Teen Titans. **

Chapter 3 After School and More

The final bell of the school day rang. Students poured into the hallways trying to get to their lockers so they could be on time for their buses.

"Hey Richard… and Kitty! Do ya'll want a ride home?" Vic enthusiastically asked.

"We can't, I got a detention." Richard replied and he again, looked at the floor.

"Well, what about you Kitty?" Vic turned to Kitty.

"I'm waiting for him, so I can't, thanks though." She smiled.

She watched Vic, Raven, Gar, and Kori leave the building. She hadn't noticed Richard was halfway down the hallway, so when she looked up she started running to catch up with him. He turned into the detention room and she waited outside with her book. She fell asleep and whispered a strange language while she laid there. A large clap of thunder woke her up and she looked outside a window. _'Oh great, I can't believe I did that'_ she thought to herself. But before she could think anymore about it, Richard came out of the room and yawned.

"Boy that was boring, did you get any reading done?"

"Uh, no. I fell asleep. Unfortunately. Oh yeah, and it's raining" She mumbled lowly.

"Well, since we have no car, I'm afraid we are walking" Richard said as he helped her on her feet, "We also have no umbrella."

They walked out into the pouring rain. And made there way to his house. When they reached the front door of the apartment 15 minutes later, Richard stumbled for his keys for a few minutes and they finally got into his nice dry apartment.

He turned the fireplace on and she got out her history books. She set them on the table and yawned. They worked on their homework and laughed many times. Time passed by very quickly and soon it was dinner time.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Richard casually asked.

"Sure, just as long as I'm not home too late." Kitty replied. She smiled again, a warm smile.

'_She sure smiles a lot. I like it.'_ Richard smiled as he thought of this.

"Are you okay?" Kitty snapped her fingers.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Because you're just standing there smiling, it's kinda creepy" she teased.

"Ha-ha. Let's go. Do you think the rain stopped?" He asked.

Kitty muttered something incomprehensible under her breathe, "Now I think it did."

They walked outside and it had stopped raining. There was a burger joint not too far from his apartment so it was easy to walk there. They each got a burger and a milkshake. Before they knew it, it was 8:00. Kitty looked at her watch and jumped up and out of her seat. She headed for the door, but not before Richard could yell, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I have to go home, see you tomorrow!" She yelled back.

Richard just sat there with her half eaten burger and fully drunken strawberry milkshake. He then jumped up and paid for the meal and ran out the door, hoping to catch her in time. But it was too late, she wasn't anywhere in site. It was getting dark so he started to walk home when he saw Vic's car in the parking lot. Vic suddenly appeared behind Richard and said, "You went on a date with her, and you only just met her? I thought you liked Kori."

"What? Ahh! Where did you come from? We weren't on a date, she was just over my house doing homework and it was time for dinner…" Richard was startled.

"Yeah, sure dude." Vic replied, "Need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I do." Richard said as he climbed into Vic's car.

They rode most of the way in silence until Vic spoke up, "So, you want to tell me the real reason you invited her out after she came over?"

Richard sighed, "I guess because she made me feel like I did… back then."

"Back then was a long time ago, we're normal teens now. We have to forget our past." Vic sighed too.

"I know it's just hard sometimes. And sometimes I have nightmares about that little girl." Richard saw the look on Vic's face when he brought that up, so he closed the car door and walked to his apartment room. He was shaking his head. When he walked through the door he noticed that Kitty's white sweater was lying on his couch.

'_Great, another thing I have to remember'_ he sighed.

Falling asleep was tough for him because he kept on thinking about that horrible day two years ago. Sleep eventually overcame him, and morning came too fast. That night he only got 4 hours of sleep. His car was back from the shop so he drove it in to school. It was a silver 1959 Cadillac. He stepped out of his car and walked into school. Some girls giggled as he walked by, until one girl came up to him and asked him why he was carrying a girls white sweater. He blushed and walked past the girl.

Kitty was by her locker sticking many books and black things in it.

"Uh, hey Kitty? Y-you forgot this at my house." Richard stuttered.

She grabbed it and stuffed it in her locker. Today she was wearing a black shirt with one long sleeve and one tank top type sleeve. It had purple netting around the bottom. She was also wearing a pair of faded blue jeans. After closing her locker door, she went off to her homeroom.

Richard was just left standing there. Kori was around the corner smiling to herself. She saw the whole thing and was glad that she told Kitty that she was going out with Richard. Solemnly, Richard walked down the hallway to homeroom. He sat down and Kitty just ignored him. They went through the whole day like this until 8th period. He caught her at the door.

"Kitty, why are you ignoring me?" He questioned her.

"Because you lied to me!" She replied. She drifted away toward what the students call the wall.

'_What did she mean I lied?'_ he was confused. When he saw Gar he ran up to him and asked, "Where did you last see Kitty?"

"Over there, by the wall," was his response.

Richard headed over there, followed by a curious Gar.

They heard Kitty's voice just around the corner, so they decided to eavesdrop and listen in on what she was saying. They peeked over the edge to see Kitty up against The Wall.

"Get away from me you jerk!" Kitty was glaring at Roy.

"Now, hey baby play fair. You don't know me, yet." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And I don't want to know you." By now he had her pinned with both her arms up on The Wall. He was leaning in to kiss her when she closed her eyes tightly and disappeared. Richard and Gar saw her reappear on the other side of The Wall.

"Dude! Did you see that? It was like she just went through The Wall!" Gar exclaimed.

Richard couldn't believe his eyes either, "Yeah, I know!"

They looked back over and saw Kitty coming towards them. But she was intercepted by Roy, who grabbed her wrist and pushed her sleeve up a little. Kitty groaned a little and Roy chuckled an evil chuckle. "What did you do to yourself?" He laughed a mean laugh. She had a long thin bruise wrapped around her arm with a couple of indentations on her arm. Tears rolled down her face as Roy pushed her out of his way.

Richard came running as she stumbled. She almost fell but he caught her.

"Are you okay? I saw what happened." Richard said, he noticed her eyes grew wide so he continued, "With Roy and your arm"

She sighed and he offered her a ride. Gar came along too. He kept on making sure she was okay. And finally he asked, "Did Roy do that to you? To your arm?"

"No." She said quickly. She was hunched over and Richard's hoodie was on her shoulders. Mascara lines ran down her face. Richard dropped Gar off and picked up Vic (he wanted to come over to sleep over). When they got up to his apartment she fell asleep on his floor. Because it was the Saturday the next day Vic slept over and they didn't wake her up. She slept until 9:00 PM on Saturday, and then Vic poked her and she rolled over. She mumbled a few things then went back to sleep.

"Hey, are you okay?" Richard picked her up partially. She opened her eyes and they twinkled in the light of the candles he had lit. He leaned in and almost kissed her, but she backed away before he could. She then got up and walked over to the window and watched the newly started rain falling.

"Oh no, what time is it?" She turned around to look for a clock.

"Nine o clock, why?" Vic told her.

"I had to be home before eight!" Her eyes were big.

"It's Saturday, you slept for a day." Richard cut in.

"My dad is gonna kill me…" She ran out the door into the pouring rain. Richard and Vic tried to go after her, but when they went outside she was gone.


	4. The Incident

**Augh! im sorry if i told you i was updating on Sunday, buuut fanfic wasn't letting me put anything up at all. I was getting mad so and i didn't come on until today. Enjoy.. it's short and not that good... sorry. :(**

Chapter 4 The Incident 

The next morning Kitty wasn't at school.

"Maybe she overslept?" Gar offered.

"I don't know, I think something's wrong" Richard thought out loud.

"You can't be serious! You barely even know her! And it's only one day of missed school!" Gar couldn't believe what he Richard was saying.

"Maybe Raven can help us out?" Richard had a determined look on his face.

"What? No, she'd never do it." Gar wondered why Richard wanted to know so badly.

"She'd do it for you" Richard smirked.

"B-but not for a girl" Gar blushed.

Richard pushed gar all the way into the library, where raven normally is. They found her reading a book (there's a surprise).

"Uh… hey Rae!" Gar rubbed the back of his head.

"No." She simply stated.

"What? I haven't even asked you anything yet." Gar whined.

"I have powers that I don't use anymore. I'm not going to help you." She coldly looked at him.

"Bu-but you just read my mind! So, please Rae? Pretty please?" Gar got down on his knees and begged.

Raven laughed and said she'd do it, but only because he begged.

"She's fine, I think she might be on her way to school right now…" Raven said.

A few minutes later Kitty came walking into the school. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and some torn up jeans. She stumbled over to her locker, shivering. Richard came running over to see what the problem was.

"Are you okay? Why are you wearing long sleeves? It's September." He seemed worried.

Kori approached them from behind (behind Kitty).

"Can I stay at your place for… a few nights?" Kitty was still looking at her feet.

Kori "accidentally" bumped into Kitty when she heard what she said. Kitty fell into Richard's arms.

"Woah, are you okay? For real this time. Answer me. Please" He was stroking her hair. Kori just watched as her anger flumed up inside.

Kitty broke into unconditional sobs, "They're….after…" was all she could say before she passed out. When she woke up she was in Richard's apartment lying on a couch.

"Where am i?" She groggily asked.

Richard came in the room eating a sandwich, "You're where you said you wanted to be… before you past out."

She rolled over and fell off the couch. When Richard came running she put up her hand and said, "I'm okay."

"Do you want some breakfast, well actually lunch now." He asked her.

"No, im not really all that hungry.." She got up and sat at the round table in the "living room", "How long have you and Sta- I mean Kori been… dating?"

Richard nearly spit out his drink, "Uh, we haven't been dating!"

"That's not what she told me…"

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"She told me to stay away from you, because you two were going out" She looked up at him, "Don't get mad at her though, maybe she just doesn't like me… I should go."

"No, don't leave. Please." His eyes were pleading, "It gets lonely here."

All of a sudden Kitty started grasping for breathe, "They're here! Do you have a window I can climb out of?" Her eyes were big, and she looked startled.

"Why? Who's here? What do they want with you?" Richard pointed a back way out to her.

"I can't explain now, but I'll be back later, soon. Don't tell anyone any of this." She jumped out his window.


	5. Memories

**Sorry about the biiig break in time from when i posted new chapters. I had writer's block. :shakes head: Excuses Excuses. **

Chapter 5 Memories

As Richard caught a glimpse of the helpless look on Kitty's face as she slid away into the darkness, he remembered what had happened that fateful day. She had looked just like that little girl, the little girl in the burning apartment. But that would be impossible because she was too young, much younger than him.

**(Oh my, it's a flashback!)**

_The little girl with long brown hair of about 7 or 8 years old stood in the flaming building looking at Richard. Her eyes pleaded out to him, yet she stayed so far back in the burning debris. Back then the Teen Titans were the greatest crime fighting heroes in the whole of Jump City. _

"_Titans! There's still a little girl in there, we have to save her!" Richard, back then known as Robin, shouted over the noise of collapsing building material._

"_Robin, we can't go in there it's too dangerous!" Cyborg yelled, he was already holding a few people over his shoulders and in his arms._

"_What if she knows what happened? What if she knows that there are more people in the building? What if we didn't save them all?" Richard was the type to want to save everyone, not just selective people._

"_Stop asking what if, and start helping these people," Raven didn't try to shout over the loud crashing noises but everyone still heard her. Raven had her telekinesis around a bunch more people. They had saved 25 people already and that just wasn't enough for Robin. He knew that an apartment should have more people. _

_He looked back and saw the little girl run around a corner, going deeper into the inferno._

"_I've got to save her," he whispered under his breath._

_He ran over to the building and got cut off by a falling piece of concrete. Raven and Starfire came over and pulled him away from the building and he couldn't stop looking back. They slept after they had gotten the people to the hospital._

_The next day they all got around the TV and beastboy wanted to watch cartoons, but Robin needed to see the news. _

_A reporter was by the remains of the apartment from the night before._

"…_May 22 2004 Overall, 4 people died in the fire and without the Teen Titans there many more people would have been taken by the fire." The TV was turned off and Robin played those words over in his mind. He walked over to the window kicking some things along the way._

"_Robin, why do you not share the happiness of saving so many people?" Starfire inquired._

"_We didn't save them all, some of them died because I didn't go in there. It was my fault." He sounded sad._

"_No, friend Robin it is not your fault. You would have died and then there would have been more casualties." She stated._

"_I can't keep on trying to save people and failing. I don't do failure." He looked out at the horizon._

"_You did not fail, you saved so many people. Many grateful people." Star felt his sadness, but she did not dwell on it._

_A couple days passed and gradually Robin gave in his cape. The Titans knew they couldn't be as good without him so they put up their hero titles and went on to become normal teens. No one noticed that as soon as the Titans mysteriously stopped fighting crime, four kids about the same age suddenly appeared at Jump City High._

_The titans soon got used to the normality of average teen life and blended in. Robin became Richard and became popular. Raven's name stayed the same and she became what is known as "gothic", Beastboy went back to his Doom Patrol name, Garfield, and Cyborg became better known as Vic._

The pounding of the door made Richard stop remembering and start acting. He put his bookcase and his dresser in front of the door so no one could get in. Eventually the noises stopped and the people looking for Kitty left. Richard fell asleep on the couch and woke up to a poke and a warm body sitting next to him.

"Wha?" He blinked a couple times and realized Kitty was next to him, "How did you get in here?" The bookshelf and dresser were still in front of the door and the 'secret way out' was too high to reach from the ground.

"That's not important right now, you're late for school." She was looking outside and then looked back at him.

Richard got up without asking questions and got dressed and ready for school. Right now what had happened the night before felt like a dream to him. When he came back out he moved the dresser and the bookshelf and they both walked out the door and were on their way to school.

It was a dark and dreary day, on the verge of raining. They were the only ones walking alone on the street. Richard didn't know why he didn't drive, he just followed Kitty blindly.

"…What, what happened… last night?" Richard uneasily brought up.

"That you do not need to know." Kitty hesitated and then added, "yet"

"But, I want to know. No, I need to know." They were almost at school. Richard looked at his watch, it was 12:15, time for lunch.

"I'll tell you, some other time…" She drifted off and stopped talking all together.

"I get to keep bugging you if you don't tell me right?" He playfully stated.

Kori was coming out of the school (they are alowed to eat outside) and saw them.

Richard went along and kept on asking and asking and asking (you get the idea) until Kitty turned to him and kissed him, "Now will you be quiet!" She exclaimed.

Richard blushed and softly said, "Yes"

Kori gasped and ran up to Richard with a scowl on her face. Richard saw the look on her face and then looked at the ground.

"I thought you liked me, not her!" Kori screamed. The few people coming out of the school for lunch looked up and stared. They went back inside not wanting to come out into this "fight" and because of the weather.

Kitty's eyes widened and then she shut them.

"Im going to avoid conflict, okay?" she sweetly and politely asked.

"No, it's not okay!" Kori looked as if she could slap her.

Kitty muttered something under her breath and rain started feirsly pouring down.

"We better get inside." Kitty started to walk into the building.

Kori tromped inside with Richard close behind.

"Richard, maybe it is best if we have time apart as friends." Kori looked angry but said this so calmly.

"No, I still want to be friends!" Richard was saddened by the fact that Kori didn't want to be friends anymore.

Kori looked at him then walked away. Kitty had been watching them from around the corner.

"Richard! You guys are so perfect for each other, I don't want to ruin that." Kitty looked at him with her big eyes.

"You're not ruining anything." He grabbed her hand but she pushed it off.

"I… I'm…. well, you can't hang out with me because im…" She struggled to find something to say, "…moving!"

"You just made that up." Richard half smiled.

"So, I don't need to ruin your life again."

"Again! What are you talking about? You never ruined my life." Richard was a bit confused.

Kitty had tears in her eyes and took off without an explanation.


	6. They're Coming For You

**Teehee. Im sorry, really sorry. I think it's been like abillionty years since the last time i updated. Quite frankly (hey, who's frank?!) i totally forgot about this story until like.. last night when i was talking to my friend. I hope no one really got anxious or anything. But i have a whole day to myself (haha, i stayed home from school :coughs:) Sooo, im writing chapter 7 right now and i kinda sorta have a little teensy bit of writers block... again. But don't worry, i promise that by hmmm... Thanksgiving the next chapter will be up and running. Well anyways, enjoy! Or as my family would say read or get out:)**

* * *

Chapter 6 They're Coming For You

Richard was trying to come up with an explanation for Kitty's strange behavior. After school he had called up everyone he knew that would know where Kitty was, he still got nowhere. No one had seen her after she left. He never went home straight after school; he only went to Vic's house to do homework. At 6:00 he left and drove back to his own place. When he walked in he saw a familiar girl sitting at his round kitchen table.

"Why did you come here? Weren't you just running away from me? Wait a minute, how did you even get in here?" Richard asked, perplexed.

The girl still had her back to him and she smiled, "I had nowhere else to go."

"What about your dad?" Richard knew this was Kitty.

"I have no dad, and I think it's time you found out wha-" Kitty was interrupted by pounding on a door and two men barging in and grabbing her by the arms.

Kitty screamed and flailed her arms around trying to break free.

"What are you doing? You can't ram into my apartment and take away my friend!" Richard was frantically trying to think of a way to help Kitty.

One of the gruff men spoke in a raspy voice, "603 is our property, she has no 'friendship' with you"

Richard could not see the man's face but he could tell he was smirking. At those words Richard kicked one of them men in the ankle and grabbed Kitty. Kitty then stomped on the other guy's foot and both of them together pushed them out of the room. Soon they heard screams of pain and terror as the men fled out of the hallway. Kitty smirked to herself and then quickly got back into character.

"What was that about?" Richard wasn't too sure of what he knew as right anymore.

"I, well they…" she hesitated and looked up. Richard assuringly smiled at her and she continued on, "I am nothing more than an experiment gone wrong. Yes I am human but… but I have abnormal powers and they don't want me to tell anyone so they tried to take me away and I can understand if you never want to speak to me again, I should go.." she blurted it out so fast it took a few moments before Richard could comprehend what she had said.

"No, no, no. Of course I want to still talk to you. I don't care, but what those men did was wrong. They should be punished, if only I could do something." Richard looked down.

"You can. You can become a Titan again." Her words were quick and simple.

Richard was astonished with that because he had never told anyone that he was 'Robin the boy wonder' except for the other titans (of course). "How did you know-"

"Do you believe in destiny?" Kitty cut him off.

"I don't know, I guess I do. I never really thought about it before though." Richard was still confused and didn't know what to follow.

"Well, I do and I think that's why I'm here. A long time ago, there was a fire. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg were all there helping out. That was the day that I ruined your life." She said this like she was there.

"How do you know-" Richard was cut off once again.

"I was there, I started the fire, I was the little girl." She looked as if a great burden had been released from her but it was still hanging in the air in front of her face.

"That, that's impossible! She was about 8. That was 2 years ago, and you're 16" Richard was wide eyed.

"Not when you're a science experiment. I aged 8 years in a period of a 2 year span. And when I saw what happened I had to find you and apologize. I had to put your life together, I don't know how but I will. It's destiny." She was determined.

Before Richard could intervene she continued, "I've figured out that I control at least one power of every element. And the only one I don't know of is light. I think that it will come of good and have to do with my destiny. I'm still trying to figure out what it is, and I hope I will find it soon. I want to save you."

"I don't need saving." Richard was surprised by the harshness of his tone.

Kitty pulled back and turned around. She had a notebook with her that she grabbed hold of and opened up. She took out a pencil and started to write. After she did that she turned to him and said, "You can't be the hero all the time." She smiled and walked over to the kitchen table, "I can tell you don't believe me about my powers."

"I do, but… but I don't." Richard wasn't sure what he believed anymore.

She mumbled the word proof and then smiled. "Encantium Leviathum Amos!" She chanted only once. At that instant the rain started falling.

"How did you-?" He started but he already knew the answer.

"The element of Water." She looked him in the eyes, "I also control Fire, Earth, Wind, Darkness, Spirit, and soon I'll find out what Light is."

Richard made a mental note that every time she said one of the elements her eyes changed to that color. Water- blue, Fire- red, Earth- green, Wind- purple, Darkness- black, Spirit- a faded lavender, and last but not least Light stayed her normal eye color (which was light brown).

"Okay, will you tell me what you can do with the other elements?" Robin was interested in knowing her powers down to the very last detail.

"Fire," she snapped her fingers and from them came a flame, "Earth," she grabbed one of Richard's dead flowers off of his counter and waved her hand over it. Instantly it was filled with life, "Wind, Helios." The wind outside started up so hard that the rain was pounding on the windows and almost breaking the door down, "darkness," She went to a corner of the room and seemed to blend into the shadows.

Suddenly Richard couldn't see her anymore, "Kitty?!" She tapped him on the should. She was behind him now.

She smiled and softy said the word spirit. "That's how I got into your room." With that she went over to the bookcase in front of the door and she simply walked through it. Richard was astonished, even though he'd been around people with super powers his whole life, he couldn't believe that one girl had so many.

"And light… I'm not exactly sure what that is. But I do know that it'll help you." She looked at the ground and then whispered, "destiny"


	7. Make Things Right

**Authors note: uh.. well to tell you the truth, i forgot about fanfic... and so i didn't right anything. and then i came across this document and was like.. oh... yeah. **

Chapter 7 Make Things Right

"Well, now I know how you disappear so quickly" Richard picking up the bookcase that had fallen when the men barged in as Kitty ravenously bit into an apple. When she opened her mouth Richard noticed her two canine teeth were incredibly sharp. How had he not noticed that before? He shook the thought from his head and began asking questions, "Why do those men want you, other than the reason to shut you up?"

She put the apple down and sighed, "I guess it's because they know that I can control most of my powers. That I can make things right… and they don't want that." She noticed that Richard was looking at her quizzically, "They're sorta like bad guys… and they don't want the Teen Titans to come back. I can do that and the only reason I know I can is because I started to read a journal that my "creator" had about me. I got to the part about light and it said Teen Titans in big red letters above the notes. But before I could read it all, the men came in and apprehended me. I escaped of course, and now they want me again."

Richard didn't know how to react and Kitty was noticing his uneasiness.

"I should really go this time, shouldn't I?" She smiled, as usual and got up.

"No, no. It's okay. I like the company… and the stories aren't half bad." He had made kitty laugh.

"The thing is, now they know where to find me. And they also know how to weaken me, so I can't use my powers to the fullest. If they keep coming back, or they leave something here to weaken me, I won't be able to help." There was a little flick of determination in her eyes.

"They know how to weaken you?" Richard didn't understand why.

Kitty nodded, "Mmhmm, it was in the journal. Almost everything about my powers and so and such."

"Right... well we're gonna have to try and find out how to protect you." Richard wanted to help her.

He grabbed the phone and started to dial the number of the retired Titans.

"What are you doing?" Kitty looked over at the phone.

"Calling the other Titans." Kitty jumped up and grabbed the phone from his hands.

"I think it's better if the fewest possible people know about this…" she put the phone down.

"But… if you're trying to bring back the Teen Titans, shouldn't they all know about it?" Richard was confused, again.

Kitty walked to the other side of the room and stared at the rain. She turned around and changed the subject, "I think I have a plan. But… it's kinda dangerous, and I don't know if I'll make it out alive."

Richard looked at her helplessly. He didn't want her to put herself in danger, but knowing her, she'd do it without his help. And the safer it was, the better, "What's the plan?"

Kitty smiled, and brought her notebook to the table and started drawing a diagram.

"What are you drawing?" Richard was curious.

"A picture of the facility. I'm gonna break in and try to steal the notebook. Then once I've read what I'm supposed to, I'll burn it. Simple really." She made sure that she wrote out some directions so Richard would know exactly what to do.

He read over the plan, and nodded. He would make a distraction that would take all of the gaurds attention, and Kitty would sneak into the building in the shadows. Then she would find the room where the notebook is kept, and read it. And if all goes well, she would return with it, or without it, in her hands.

"It's getting pretty late. We still have school in the morning. So that means…" Richard looked around.

"I don't want to wait that long! Almost a whole week." Kitty complained and then she shook her head and made her way to the couch, "I call sleeping on the couch." She stuck out her tongue at Richard. He smiled and threw a pillow at her.

"Oh no you didn't!" Kitty exclaimed as she threw the pillow back at him.

Through a rush of feathers someone yelled pillow fight and they started laughing and whacking each other with pillows. When the pillows were terribly empty, and the two teens were exhausted, they fell asleep on the floor by the table.

The next morning when Richard woke up, Kitty was already dressed and eating an apple at his table.

"Morning sleepyhead, five minutes until we're late for school." Kitty bit into the apple.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" Richard rubbed his eyes and sleepily got up.

"You looked so peaceful. Besides, what does it matter if we're late?" Kitty yawned and threw the half eaten apple away.

"People are gonna wonder why we're always late. And besides we can get in trouble." He got his book bag and quickly put on a new shirt, "Come on, let's go."

They left the room running to his car. As soon as they got to school, the bell rang. They almost got caught by the principle running to their homeroom.

"That was a close one." Richard laughed.

Kitty smiled back, but before she could get to the doors, she stopped dead in her tracks. Richard had no idea what was going on, "What are you waiting for?"

"Uh… why… I can sense…" She turned around and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going? We only just got to school, don't tell me you're busting out now?!" Richard ran in front of Kitty.

"You might want to go in without me, I'm going to the principle's office. It'll be safer there." She looked at him firmly.

"Okay… but what do you mean by safer?" Richard wanted to know what was going on.

"Just go," Kitty whispered as she made her way to the office.

Richard sighed and walked into his homeroom. _'I wonder what she knows that I don't know…'_ he thought. When he walked into the room, he saw a dark haired boy with matching eyes staring coldly at him. Richard tried to shake the uneasy feeling he had, but he just couldn't, not with that guy glaring at him like he was some kind of evil being.

"Thanks for joining us Richard." The homeroom teacher's voice echoed through the room, "Now, class, I would like to introduce you to our new student. His name is Jay," she turned to him and signaled for him to stand up, "Welcome!"


End file.
